Anything Can Happen
by himymalices28
Summary: AI Season 11. A ColtJess/Cossica/Jesston fic. Please read and review.
1. Denial

**A/N: Here's my shot at a Cossica fic. I really love them both and I just want them to be together. Hope you like this. :) R&R. =))))**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Jessica's POV:**

I was sitting comfortably at a leather couch as I tried to look back at everything that happened. It has been an absolutely crazy year for me. Never in my sixteen years of existence did I expect to be in this position. I was runner up and it felt good. I may not have won the title of American Idol but I did get through the top 2. Plus, I got to spend time with the greatest people in the planet. I looked around me and smiled to myself. This was the best time of my life.

"Hey there skinny me. What are you doin' there sitting all alone?" I heard Colton say as he sat right next to me. I don't know why but I suddenly get this tingly feeling every time I get close to Colton. I mean I love him but only as a friend and just a friend. Well, at least that's what I thought it was.

"I'm still overwhelmed. I mean, it's just crazy. Just crazy." I told him. He smiled at me and put his arm around my shoulders. I thanked God that it was dim here at the Idol mansion because my cheeks were on fire.

"I know." Colton sucked in a deep breath and spoke again. "Hey, you know you still won for me, right?" he asked as he stared into my eyes. I couldn't help but be mesmerized. His soft warm eyes staring into mine. It was like being in heaven. I wished that we could stay like this forever. "Jess? Hello?" I snapped back in reality as Colton waved his hand in front of my face. I felt so embarrassed.

"Oh. Uh. Yeah." I said blankly. My cheeks were burning up like hell and it felt so awkward.

"I think you're tired. Come on. Let's get you to bed." Colton smiled at me. He was right. I was tired. I felt like I was made up of lead and I desperately needed sleep. But even though I did, I didn't want to sleep just yet.

"Noooooo! I want to stay here. Everybody's having fun and I don't wanna miss it." I whined as I stood up. We held a party in the Idol mansion for Phillip that day. Of course, Shannon did all the preparing. She was like the planner or something. You have to give her credit though, it was an amazing party.

"Okay. Okay. Then let's go inside. It's getting drifty out here." Colton said as he stood up and lead me inside. When we got inside, everyone was all crazy and having fun. Phillip was with Elise and his girlfriend Hannah. Colton and I could see that Elise was not that comfortable talking to Phillip with his girlfriend so we decided to go to her rescue.

"Hey guys! You all having fun?" I asked as me and Colton stepped closer to the three.

"Yeah. This is a rocking party." Hannah complimented and looked at Phillip who immediately gave her a peck on the lips. Elise let out a fake cough.

"Sorry." Phillip said looking down on the ground.

"Hey, you mind? I... uhh... need to go somewhere." Elise said and stormed out.

"What's her problem?" Hannah asked and we all shrugged.

"I'll go talk to her." Colton said as the rest of us nodded. We watched Colton leave before we started talking again.

"So… Congrats, Phil! You won!" I said as I hit Phillip on his arm playfully.

"Thanks. Hey, you won too." Phillip said as he patted me on the head.

"I thought you were great. To be honest, if Phillip wasn't my boyfriend I would have voted for you." Hannah joked. I chuckled.

"Really?" Phillip said dramatically.

"Maybe…" Hannah said as they started making out in front of me.

"Okaaaaay. I'm just gonna go." I said as I left the two. I understand why they were all kissy and stuff. They haven't seen each other for a while. I'm pretty sure they must've missed each other. I went to hang with Heejun and Deandre who was talking with Skylar and Shannon. "Hey guys!" I greeted them sitting beside Heejun.

"Hey, Jess! So how are you holding up?" Heejun asked.

"I'm good. A little overwhelmed. This is such a great party!" I said looking at Shannon who was very much flattered.

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you guys. I mean you guys helped a lot. So, thanks." Shannon said as she held her cup up high.

"I can't wait for the tour!" Skylar said excitedly.

"I know. I can't too. How long do we have left? A couple of weeks?" Deandre said.

"Yeah. So what do you plan on doing on tour?" Heejun asked me.

"Well, me and Colton were planning to do a duet…" I saw them roll their eyes and smiled maliciously at me. "What?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh, nothing… Just that we know you like Colton and all." Deandre said as the others nodded in agreement. I was full in denial mode.

"Me? No. No. No. No. No. I like Colton as a friend. That's all." I said firmly as they all shook their heads and laughed.

"Sweetie, we all know. No need to be in denial." Shannon said as she put her hand on my knee.

"I'm not in denial." I said as I started to blush and it wasn't long before Heejun noticed.

"Are you blushing? Oh my God, you are blushing!" Heejun said as he poked my cheek.

"Stop it!" I said as I took Heejun's hands off me. "I don't like Colton, okay?" I shouted as I stood up. Then suddenly all eyes were on me. I stood there awkwardly for a second. "I… I need to get some sleep." I said as I ran towards the stairs only to see Colton and Elise with their lips locked and my heart crashing into little pieces.


	2. All A Misunderstanding

**Chapter 2:**

**Colton's POV:**

"What's her problem?" Hannah asked us. Elise just stormed out. Me and Jessica knew why but we both kept our mouths shut and we both just shrugged.

"I'll go talk to her." I offered. They all nodded in agreement. I went to the direction where I saw Elise went. I looked for her and found her sitting on the steps of

the stairs leading to our rooms. "Hey, you okay?" Well that was a stupid question, I thought to myself.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Elise wiped her tears as I sat beside her.

"You don't look fine to me." I paused. Trying to be subtle and thinking of words to say. "Come on. Tell me. You can trust me." Elise looked at me. I could see her eyes filled with sorrows. I pity Elise. She must be really broken about Phillip.

"It's just.. I don't know.. Sometimes.. every time.. I.." Elise sighed. She was having difficulty in finding words and she was about to cry.

"Come here." I said pulling Elise in for a hug. When I hugged her she started to cry. I felt her tears on my shirt but I didn't mind. After all, this shirt has been cried on several times. By Jessica, mostly because of how terrified she was when we watch horror movies every Friday night in the mansion. I smiled at the thought of her and good enough I saw her skipping to the couches. She was special. Absolutely special. I snapped out of my trance when Elise moved. She began to get her composure and started to talk.

"Thanks Colton." I patted Elise's shoulder.

"Don't mention it." I smiled at her but Elise didn't smile back. She was staring at something behind me. When I looked to where she was looking I saw Hannah and Phillip being all smitten. I turned my attention back to Elise. Her eyes were glued to the ground. "You know.. I know." I told her. Elise looked up at me and smiled.

"I know. I've noticed." Elise gave a small chuckle. "Am I that transparent?" She asked.

"No. You're not transparent. I just have a sixth sense about this things." I said slyly. Elise gave out an exaggerated laugh. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

"Sixth sense? Really? You can't even figure out your feelings for Jess." Elise said poking my chest. I suddenly froze. Me? Feelings for Jess? I don't think so. As far as I can see, we're just friends.

"Me? No way. I mean, I do love Jess. As a really close friend. Nothing more." I said though I felt that somewhere in my heart I knew I was in denial, I just haven't accepted it yet. Elise sure accepted it. She rolled her eyes and leaned on my shoulder and sighed.

"Why is it so hard to love?" She murmured.

"Beats me. I'm not in love." I said jokingly.

"I don't like Colton, okay?" We heard Jessica shout from across the room. I was surprised. Not because they were talking about me. But because of what Jessica said. Elise moved but she was stuck. The end of her earring got caught in my shirt. I turned then unexpectedly, our lips met. It was an overwhelming accident that it took us 10 seconds to realize what's happening. We broke the kiss and Elise's earring wasn't caught in my shirt anymore. We stared at each other awkwardly and to make it worse we heard a silent squeal. We both turned around and saw Jessica, tears falling from her eyes.

**Jessica's POV:**

When I saw Elise and Colton kissing, I couldn't help the tears fall from my eyes. It felt like the sky just fell on me. I couldn't help but squeal in hurt. Colton and Elise looked at me with their eyes widened. Like they wanted to explain what just happened.

"Oh my God. Jessica it's not what you think..." Elise tried to explain but I didn't want to hear it.  
"I'm sorry. I..." I sighed and looked at Colton. He was just staring at me absent-mindedly. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you." I gave a weak smile and ran away. I passed by the others and I knew they saw me crying but I didn't care. I could hear Colton calling my name but I didn't look back. I ran outside. I ran and ran and ran until my feet hurt. Good thing there wasn't any press around. I wouldn't want the whole world to see me like this.

"Jess! Wait up!" I heard Colton shouting my name. Why is he even following me? He should be with Elise or something. "Jay, please!" He pleaded and I finally stopped.

"What do you want?" I said meanly. I've never been like this before. Why am I even like this?

"I want to explain." Colton said finally catching up to me.

"There's nothing to explain. You and Elise are together and I respect that." I said firmly trying to hold back tears.

"No. It was not like that. It was an accident. Her earring got caught and when I turned around our lips met and then you were there and it was all a misunderstanding." He explained so swiftly that I found it hard to cut him off. I felt a sudden relief but I didn't let it show. But I couldn't keep all of it in so I put my arms around Colton's waist and hugged him tight. Then he put his arms around me and hugged me back. "Don't ever make me run again." Colton whispered in my ear. I gave a light chuckle. We were in the middle of an open street but we didn't let go. This was the best day ever...  


* * *

**Author's note: I know this might sound like it's the end but it's not. Stay tuned for more. Cossica FTW! **


	3. A Night Together

**A/N: Heeeey! So, thanks to those who reviewed, faved and alerted. To those of you who are reading this, I allow anonymous reviews so please, help yourself. Reviews are pretty much appreciated. Oh and not that I'm bragging but I'm currently working on three unfinished fanfics for three very different shows right now so if I mention the names: Beck, Tori, Robin, Barney or any other names related to Victorious or How I Met Your Mother then it means I screwed up. So advanced sorry for that.**

**Disclaimer: I know I should've done this before but I'm doing it now. I do not own American Idol, Colton Dixon, Jessica Sanchez and all the other Idols and the other real life people I'm gonna put here later on. This is completely fan fiction and for entertainment purpose only. If any of this depicts any real life event it is/was completely coincidental.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Colton's POV:**

When we went back in the Idol mansion, we saw the expected. Everyone was there waiting for us. The all stared at me and Jessica when we came back. Their stares where the type of stare that seemed like we just killed someone. This was gonna be a long day, I thought. "Hey, guys!" I greeted trying to act like nothing happened. I put my arm down from Jessica's shoulders and scratched the back of my head.

"Why are you guys staring at us like that?" Jessica asked with a smile. Their stares were so laughable so I don't blame her for smiling. Right now I was even on the edge of laughing.

"Where have you two been?" Joshua spoke up.

"We went for a walk." I said as I pulled away from Jessica and sat down a chair facing them.

"Of course." I heard Jeremy mumble but I decided to ignore him.

"Guys stop it. Everything's fine." Jessica told them."Is the party over?" She added and as if like magic, they all sighed and decided to let it go. Maybe they realized that they will get nothing out of us. Well that wasn't any fun. I wanted to play with them for a little bit. Maybe tease them or something but I guess it's okay. At least they won't go asking me any questions. Or maybe I spoke too soon. At the corner of my eye I saw Erika, Jeremy, Phillip and Elise walk towards me. I spoke first before anything else happened.

"Hey! Where's Hannah?" I asked Phillip who sat next to me. Elise rolled her eyes and I secretly mouthed the word 'sorry' and she nodded in response.

"She's over there. God, I missed her so much. We've been so..." Erika elbowed Phillip to stop him from blabbering about his girlfriend, to my dismay.

"So, what's up with you and Jess?" She asked hitting me playfully on the arm.

"Us? What?" I said trying to be innocent. I raised my eyebrow and gave them a confused look.

"Come on, bro. Elise told us what happened." Jeremy told me as he gestured to Elise. I gave Elise a why-the-heck-did-you-tell-them? type of look.

"I guess news travels really fast. Isn't that right, Elise?" I said sarcastically. Before Elise could defend herself, Phillip spoke up.

"Hey! We already guessed that something happened. You guys ran away, remember? Just tell us what happened between you and Jay." Phillip said impatiently. I saw Elise blush a little and I couldn't help but smile. It was funny that Phillip doesn't notice Elise has feelings for him because frankly all of us knows.

"Alright. Fine." I sighed and shook my head. "Nothing's going on between me and Jess. Are you guys happy now?" I said standing up. "Look guys, I'm tired. I'm just gonna go up my room and crash. See you guys in the morning!" I waved them goodbye and left to go upstairs. I was halfway across the room when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and gave Elise a smile. "Yes?"

"I understand if you don't want to tell us what happened but I wanted you to know that no matter what happened between you two, I'm sorry." Elise told me sincerely. I pulled her in for a hug.

"Oh, Leese. No need to be sorry darling." I flashed her a smile and she smiled back. After that I went directly to my room. I didn't even bother to turn on the lights. I have memorized the room like the back of my hand. I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Scenes of that moment with Jessica kept on replaying on my mind. Of all the memories I have had with her this stood out among the rest. That moment when she had hugged me in the middle of the empty street. The warmth of her body pressing into mine. The smell of her hair. The stray tears of happiness that fell from her cheeks. It warms me and at the same time, confuses me. One question fell into my mind. Why was she running away from the first place? Why was she crying? Why did she felt relieved when I told her that kissing Elise was an accident? Is it what I think it was? Does she have feelings for me?

I scoffed at the thought. Nah. I'm being ridiculous. She's sixteen! She's probably not thinking about love yet. But who knows, maybe she is? Maybe she does like me 'that' way. Pft! Impossible!. Remember what she said earlier?

"I don't like Colton, okay?" Yeah. Remember that? I think that contradicts my theories and I do say it's a compelling case. But the question still remains. Why did she run away? Why was she crying? Full of questions but no answers. This day has became a major headache. I should probably just let it go. I closed my eyes and forced myself to sleep. After a few minutes, I found myself tossing and turning and still couldn't find myself to sleep. Jessica's image kept on creeping up my mind. I sat up and groaned. As if on cue, I heard a sudden knock on the door. I stood up lazily and opened the door as well as turned on the light.

"Whoa. Hey, watcha got there?" The sudden light hurt my eyes. When it adjusted, I saw Jessica standing in front of me hugging a pillow and a brown teddy bear.

"I'm gonna sleep in your room tonight, remember?" She told me with a smile. I blinked to fully adjust my eyes. I had no idea what she was talking about. "Hannah's gonna spend the night in my room. Phillip told me you told him that you were okay to let me crash in your room tonight." Jessica explained. I was still confused. I never told Phillip that. I never let anyone sleep in my room.

"When exactly did I tell him that?" I asked.

"A while ago." She said. Now she looked more confused than I was. Out of nowhere Phillip appeared.

"Hey, Jess! Thanks for letting Han sleep in your room..." We both leered at him and he tried to make a run for it but I caught his collar before he could go anywhere.

"Give me a minute." I told Jessica as I pulled Phillip in my room and close the door shut. "Dude! What the hell?" I asked demanding for an answer.

"Hannah needed to sleep somewhere." Phillip reasoned.

"Why can't she sleep in your room?" I countered.

"Do you want her dad to shoot me? Come on, buddy! I know your the only person Jay would be happy enough to be room mates with." Phillip argued. I sighed.

"Fine. But you owe me big for this." I told him as I reached for the door knob.

"I owe ya big time, bud. Thanks." Phillip said as he headed out and went downstairs leaving me and Jessica.

"Look, I could crash with Hollie if.." Jessica started.

"No. It's fine. Come in." I told her gesturing to the door. Great. The girl I was thinking about a few minutes ago is gonna sleep in the same room with me. Just perfect.

"It's so clean in here." Jessica complimented. "This wasn't the Colton I used to know." She added giving a light laugh. She was right. Before I was eliminated I was like a pig. Clothes everywhere, cans of sodas here and there and crumbs of chips by the Xbox. It wasn't the case yet 'cause I just got back here for the rehearsals a few days ago.

"Don't worry. It'll be back in a few weeks." I told her. She put her things by the sofa bed but I picked it up right away.

"No you are not gonna sleep on the couch. I'll let you sleep on my bed." I told her.

"Aw. You don't have to do that. The couch is fine." She said as she grabbed her pillow and bear from me.

"I know. That's why I'm sleeping on the couch." I insisted. She tried to argue but I immediately cut her off. "My room, my rules." I told her proudly. She pouted and I laughed. She looked cute. I was making the bed for her when she leaped onto the sofa.

"Ha! Dibs on the couch!" She said playfully as she hugged the arm of the sofa.

"So that's how it's gonna be?" I told her as I leaped onto her and tickled her. She immediately started to laugh like crazy. She kept on hitting my arm and kicked the air.

"Aah! Stop it Colton! It tickles!" She squealed.

"Not if you don't get out of there." I told her as I tickled her tummy.

"No!" She screamed. She was laughing so hard that she fell on the floor. "Ow." She sat up and touched the back of her head.

"You okay?" I asked in concern as I helped her up.

"Yeah. I'm okay." She answered.

"I think you need to go to sleep." I stated.

"I guess." She told me as I laid her down the bed. She hugged her teddy and I closed the lights. I walked towards the couch and laid down. A few minutes later the lights went on again. "Can I sleep next to you?" Jessica said pleading with her eyes making it hard to resist.

"Sure." I scooted over and gave her some space and she laid beside me. We fitted completely on the couch because we were both skinny.

"Goodnight, Colt." She whispered.

"Goodnight." and we both dozed off to sleep.


	4. Trouble

**Chapter 4**

**Jessica's POV:**

The next morning I woke up with my head on Colton's chest and his arms wrapped around me. I smiled to myself as I breathed in. I felt comfortable being in Colton's arms. I felt safe. I looked at Colton's wrist, his watch was still on. I guess he forgot to remove it last night. I looked at the time. 10:30 am. I immediately stood up and shook Colton awake.

"Colt! Wake up! Hey, wake up!" He just groaned at me. "Colton, wake up! It's late!" I said pulling his arm. He was so heavy for a skinny person like me. Then again, he does eat like a buffalo.

"Give me five more minutes." He moaned as he covered his head with a pillow.

"No! You need to wake up now! It's ten thirty." I told him pulling him away from the couch.

"What?" He suddenly jerked then we both hit the ground. We both laughed. We looked silly. I was sitting and he was lying on the floor.

"Come on! The others are probably starting to talk about us." Colton said as he stood up and straightened his shirt. He held out his hand and I grabbed it as he helped me stand up. When we went out of the room, the others were nowhere to be found. Me and Colton both guessed that they were all by the kitchen eating an early lunch. When we got downstairs, we straightly went to the kitchen. We were right. They were all there except they weren't eating lunch. They were watching something from the driveway.

"Hey guys what are you…" "Hush! They might hear us." Erika cut me off.

"What's going on?" Colton whispered.

"Hannah and Phil are fighting." Skylar answered in a soft voice. Then me and Colton took a peek along with the other idols. We watched as Phillip and Hannah argue.

"How dare you defend her? I'm your girlfriend!" Hannah hissed.

"But she did nothing wrong." Phillip tried to explain.

"Oh, and what she told you wasn't wrong?" Hannah pointed out.

"She shared her feelings. Why is it such a big deal? Nothing's going on." Phillip told her.

"Since when have they been fighting?" I asked the others.

"Since last night." Jeremy told me.

"Why?" Colton asked.

"Long story." Heejun answered.

"Don't you think we should break them up?" I said referring to the fight.

"We don't need to." whispered Joshua. We all looked at Phillip who had a red mark on his cheek. He was holding it in pain as tears swept down Hannah's face.

"We're done." And with that Hannah got her bags and went in her car. She drove off leaving a shocked Phillip in the driveway.

"Come on guys." Colton said as he gestured towards the door but Hollie pulled him right away.

"Wait, look." Hollie said as she pointed to Phillip and another figure that I immediately recognized. It was Elise. She came and gave Phillip a hug.

"I'm so sorry." said Elise. A tear dropped down.

"It's not your fault. Come here. I love you." Phillip whispered as he hugged her tighter then we came in.

"Aw. How sweet." Shannon squealed as we went in the driveway. All of us were smiling like crazy 'cause finally after a long long time. Elise and Phillip had their happy ending, though this was not how we expected it to be.

"Oh my gosh. All of you... saw that?" Elise said as she broke the hug and straightened her dress. We all nodded at her and they both blushed.

"Sorry about the slap, man." Colton said as he patted Phillip on the arm.

"Nah, it's good. It was worth it anyway." Phillip said as he glanced at Elise.

"Okay. Okay. Let's stop the flirtin'. I'm starved!" Skylar shouted. Then as if on cue, my stomach grumbled. Everyone looked at me in a strange way. Then to my rescue, Colton's stomach also grumbled. All looks went to Colton and we all laughed.

"Well, come on!" Joshua said and we all went to the kitchen as we all helped in cooking. While eating lunch, Elise and Phillip sat together and we all stared at them. We were all mind blown at what happened. Especially me and Colton, cause we had no idea what happened last night.

"So what happened last night?" I asked as I gave them a mischievous grin.

"What happened last night was, the two of you didn't clean." Phillip countered and everyone laughed.

"Yeah. You two were too busy snuggling in Colton's cozy room." Deandre said as he a mouthful of chicken in his mouth.

"Stop it, Colton. It tickles!" Heejun said in a high pitched voice and raising his hands up. I felt my cheeks flare in embarrassment. Colton threw him a potato from his plate.

"This is so embarrassing right now." I whispered to Colton.

"We'll wash the dishes. To make up for last night." Colton said as Heejun threw back the potato.

"Good. Now, FOOD FIGHT!" Heejun shouted and food started flying in the air. All our chicken salads flew everywhere and it was absolute crazy.

"Hey let's make it girls versus boys." Shannon suggested.

"yeah!" Heejun started.

"Let's play it like dodge ball." Elise said and we all nodded in excitement.

"Girls get left side of the table, Guys on the right." Colton said as we all took our positions. All of us were holding handfuls of salad that we were all ready to fire.

"Head or tails." Phillip said as he brought out a coin.

"Heads." Shannon said and Phillip flipped the coin. The guys groaned. We all screamed.

"Heads!" Phillip said as he put the coin back in his pocket.

"Ready, Set," Joshua started. "FIRE!" and the war began. We were all having fun. The first person to go was Deandre then Jeremy, then Phillip. People in our team was falling out too. Shannon and Skylar was out. The game continued for a couple of minutes and in the end it was me and Colton left.

"Woo! Go Jess!" The girls cheered as I gripped a piece of chicken in my hand. I was careful not to crush it though. I looked at Colton who gave me a sly smile.

"Give me your best shot." He challenged. I was about to throw the chicken when we heard the door slam shut. Someone went in.

"Guys? Hello?" We heard a deep male voice from the living room and we all scurried to clean our mess up.

"Quick! Quick! Quick!" I whispered as we grouped ourselves into cleaning. Me, Jeremy, and Deandre took the dishes. Elise, Hollie and Joshua cleaned the table. Shannon, Erika, and Skylar picked up the food scattered on the floor and Phillip, Colton and Heejun distracted the visitor. When we were all done cleaning, we all went out the living room and saw Phillip and Heejun with the American Idol Executive Producers, Simon Fuller and Ken Warwick. Colton was nowhere to be found.

"Hey guys. W-where's Colt?" I nervously asked.

"He needed to change. And I think you need to." Ken told me.

"We need you two in our office, now." Simon ordered and I ran towards the stairs. I was confused. Simon and Ken never went here before. I felt scared. What did we do now?


	5. Walking Away

**A/N: Hey! OMG I am super duper sorry for not updating in a super duper long time. I must have left you guys hanging! So I'll shut up now and you guys continue reading. If I made you upset for not updating and you don't wanna read anymore, I understand and I just wanna say i AM SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME PLEAAAAAASE! Okay, you may read.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Jessica's POV:**

Me and Colton was at Ken's office and I can't stop pacing back and forth. This has never happened before and it's so suspicious. They even had me and Colton go on separate limos. What have we got ourselves into this time?

"Jess, would you relax?" Colton said putting a hand over my shoulder. "It's probably nothing." He tried to assure me.

"How can you be so cool about this? This doesn't make you nervous even at the slightest bit?" I told him as I fumbled my fingers. Colton gave me a weak smile and kissed me on the forehead.

"You worry too much." He told me and like magic I felt absolutely lighter. I don't know. There's just something about Colton that I can't resist. He's always able to make me smile and laugh even when he's not even trying. He's a great friend and I don't know if we can be more than that. I don't even know if he wants to be more than that.

"You're probably right. I should calm down. This might be for our duet on tour. Right?" I said optimistically. These past few weeks, people have been tweeting me and Colton for a duet and we were more than happy to give it to them. It was so crazy how many people out there wanted a duet from us. I mean, I've had a duet with Deandre before and many duets with Phillip but not as many people wanted us to do it again. Fans are confusing but they're the reason why we're here and we would do anything to give back to them.

The office door opened and Ken and Simon went in with Ken having a folder in his hand. Colton and I looked and patiently waited for them to speak. Both of their faces were blank so it was impossible for me to read them or find any emotions at all.

"We've received an e-mail last night with a file attached to it. It was a picture. This one." Ken said facing the photo to us. Colton and I gasped in shock. It was a photo of me and him hugging in the middle of the street, yesterday. Paparazzi must have caught us and sent it to Ken Warwick.

"The e-mail was for blackmail. They told us that they will post this picture online for the world to see and it could end your careers." Simon told us. Colton and I looked at each other with confused looks. At that moment I knew that we had one question in our minds.

"How does this end our careers?" Colton asked boldly.

"When this picture comes out everyone will think you guys are dating, which I assume you are not," Ken paused and looked at both me and Colton. We both shook our heads to tell him we were not dating. I mean, why would we? "Then people would start asking questions. And one of those people would be an officer from the California State and we would not want the Law at our hands again 'cause you know what happened the last time the law interfered with one of your friends' career." Ken said referring to Germaine. He was disqualified from Idol because of the warrant of arrest he had and it was sad to see him go. He was one of the nicest people in the mansion and he was booted out just like that. They didn't even let him join the tour.

Then I was suddenly reminded of our current situation. If this picture comes out, I could be in trouble, especially Colton. Everyone would think we're dating which in the State of California, is illegal. I mean, I'm sixteen! It's unfair! We should be dating who we want to date. No matter how old that person is. And I'm not saying that because I want to date Colton. I would never date Colton. He's my friend. He's my best friend. At least, that's what we both are.

"So, what do we do?" I asked softly, looking down at my hands.

"We're gonna have to cancel your duet on the tour." Simon told us and I suddenly looked up in surprise. Colton had a surprised look on his face as well.

"Wait, what? You can't do that! It's what the fans want." Colton protested.

"We can't risk any more exposure of… **chemistry** from you too." Ken said putting emphasis on the word 'chemistry'.

"So you're just gonna take our duet segment out of the show?" I said hoping to make them reconsider.

"Of course, not. We'll have you two do duets with another partner. We'll figure it out. For the meantime, we want you to be separated at all costs." Simon said.

"Separated? What do you mean by separated?" Colton asked. I had the same question in my head.

"You two are not allowed to talk, communicate, or interact until the tour is over." Simon answered.

"Not on public places, private places, on jets, not even in the Idol mansion." Ken added.

"But that's ridiculous! The tour doesn't end in four months!" I exclaimed. I mean you got to admit, this is crazy.

"We have no other choice, Jessica. It's do or die. We have to make precaution." Ken said.

"If you don't want to take orders then, I guess you won't be joining the tour." Simon said ending the conversation. I felt the urge of crying my eyes out. This was so unfair. How can they just do this to us? I mean, what they're doing, is it even allowed? How can Colton just sit there and stare at them, not doing anything. Can he really take this? Well, I can't. Colton is my best friend and I wouldn't exchange him for anything. Not even my dream. I stood up, ready to tell what I had in mind when Colton stood up with me.

"We'll do what you say." Colton said and Ken and Simon nodded in approval. I looked at him in the eye where I could see the sorry in them. I try to speak but no words came out. Is this what he wanted? Why? He was willing to throw away what we have? I didn't want to find out. I waited for the tears to fall but it didn't. I'm not gonna cry anymore. It's not worth it. I looked at three men around me. Stared at Colton, last and walked away.


	6. Surprise

**Chapter 6:**

**Colton's POV:**

It's been two weeks since that day. Jessica and I haven't talked which for me is gruesome. But what's more gruesome for me is that she hates me. I know she does. I see it in her eyes. I could feel it every time she walks out of the room when I come in. I know she hates me and I don't blame her. It was a choice between friendship and career, and I chose the wrong one. I admit I was stupid and there's no excuse for it and if only I could tell her how much I regret what I did.

"I just feel sorry for her, man." Phillip told me the other day. "But I feel sorrier for you." He told me as he patted my back. Phillip and Heejun are the only people I've told about what happened although I know everyone in the mansion knows it.

"Yeah. You guys are so messed up." Heejun said trying to put on a joke. I gave a small smile showing how I appreciate the effort but this time, it wasn't gonna work. I sighed as I leaned my head on the wall.

"God, I'm so stupid. I think of all my stupid decisions, this is the most stupidest decision I've ever made." I said banging my head on the wall.

"Aww, man. Don't say that. Ken and Simon would still have separated you either way. They're the big guns. And we… We're like the bullets." Phillip said. Heejun looked at him in confusion.

"I have no idea what he just said." Heejun told me as he continued to stare at Phillip blankly. I chuckled now and it wasn't just because of appreciation. It was really because it was funny.

"Look, what I mean is, whether or not you stood up for you and Jess, the result would stay the same." Phillip said clearing his proverbial statement a while ago.

"Well, yeah but it would make a big difference if I did stood up for her. Jessica won't hate me as much as she does now…" We all fell silent for a moment. "Does Jay really hate me that much?" I asked Heejun knowing that Jay must at least have talked to him. He shrugged at me and opened his mouth only to close it again like a fish out of water.

"What is it?" Phillip said shaking Heejun, knowing that Heejun wants to say something.

"Nothing. It's just. I'm curious that's all." Heejun said shrugging the words off.

"Curious how?" Colton said.

"Well, Ken and Simon said you'll be having a duet with different partners now, and I know that Jay is having Deandre for her partner, but what about you? I mean… Why did they announce Jay's partner first? Doesn't that come like… together?" Heejun inquired. I knew the answer to his question and so did Phillip but we decided not to tell anyone. Especially not Heejun. It's not that we don't trust Heejun, because me and Phillip really do but Heejun's been spending a lot of time with Elise, Deandre and Jessica these past few days and we couldn't risk it.

"I don't know, man." I said patting Heejun on the back and leading him inside.

"Hey, Colt, you coming?" Shannon greeted me cutting me off of my thoughts. I must have spaced out for a long time because no one was in the lounge room anymore. It was filled with people a few seconds ago.

"Coming? Where?" I said looking blankly at Shannon. Shannon uttered a laugh.

"Deandre called a meeting. Everyone's upstairs. Come on!" Shannon said pulling me and as much as I wanted to stay at the cozy couch, the tall blonde woman was strong enough to lunge me to the 2nd floor. The two of us were laughing as we got upstairs not even minding whatever it is Deandre was saying. Suddenly everyone shushed and only me and Shannon's laughter was heard.

Shannon and I felt the surrounding and looked at everyone's surprised faces. But they weren't directed to me and Shannon; they were directed to the two figures standing in front facing us. It didn't take me and Shannon a long time to realize what just happened. It was right there in front of us. It was so visible that even a half blind person can see.

"W-w-what?" Shannon said not fully sure if what she's seeing is true.

"Jessica and I have started dating." Deandre said firmly and everyone's eyes went to me. I don't understand why they did that but all of them are expecting something from me. I open and closed my mouth trying to find the right words to say. I'm shocked. That's all I could feel and think about right now. I looked at Jessica who was standing beside Deandre with her hand entwined in his. I felt a pang of pain but I didn't show it. I didn't show it because I have no right to show it. I deserve this.

I tried to look into Jessica's eyes but she kept avoiding mine. I gave up in trying making eye contact and smiled the biggest smile I could give. "Congratulations!" I finally uttered and just like that, everyone started cheering and hugging and all that stuff. I stood there at the back and leaned on the wall as everyone swarmed the new couple.

"This must be hard for you." Said a sweet country voice. I looked to the left and saw Skylar with Joshua and Hollie. I just shrugged at them and played denial.

"Hard? Why would it be?" I said looking at Jessica and Deandre.

"We all know Colton. We know you like her." Joshua said and I gave a scoff.

"Me? Jessica? No. Never. We are just friends. Well, we **were**. But it doesn't matter. Whatever makes her happy makes me happy." I said looking down as I felt Hollie's hand on my arm.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, we're against this, too." Hollie said as she rubbed my back. I looked at her with confused eyes.

"Who told you guys I was against this?" I said trying not to raise my voice.

"Colton, you don't have to lie. We know you don't approve of this." Skylar told me trying to reach out.

"Look, I don't know what you guys have been hearing or assuming but… Leave me out of it, okay? I'm gonna go outside." I said harshly and left not knowing that everyone heard what I just said. I left without knowing that a sixteen year old girl with shining eyes was there, and was staring at me the whole time with a tear in her eye waiting to fall.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Two updates in a day! I owe you guys that! I promise the next chapter's coming up really really soon and I know you hate me now, but it'll get better I promise. I know ya'll ColtJess fans out there are disappointed because of the news that Jessica and Deandre are dating and stuff and I was disappointed too and it broke my Cossica heart and that's why I'm totally finishing this fanfic. But til then, please review. And share some of your ideas! :) Bye!**


End file.
